2000
Releases * Trinity is added to the ArtHaus imprint. January * January 3: Books released: ** Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition (MTA) February * February 21: Books released: ** Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition (limited) (MTA) March * March 6: Books released: ** Mage Storytellers Companion (MTA) * March 20: Books released: ** The Bitter Road (MTA) April * Books released: ** Nights of Prophecy (VTM) ** Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy (VTM) ** Dharma Book: Bone Flowers (KOTE) ** Guardians of the Caerns (WTA) ** Mind's Eye Theatre: The Camarilla Guide (cMET VTM) ** Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I (Aberrant) ** Aurora Australis: Psi Order Legions & Austronesia Sourcebook (Trinity) * April 7: White Wolf announces their intention to publish a Revised edition of Werewolf: The Apocalypse. * April 20: The New Bremen moderated DigiChat opens to the public. May * Books released: ** Libellus Sanguinis 3: Wolves at the Door (VTDA) ** The Ashen Knight (VTDA) ** Red Talons Necklace (WTA) ** Shadow Lords Necklace (WTA) ** Silent Striders Necklace (WTA) ** Silver Fang Necklace (WTA) ** Stargazers Necklace (WTA) ** Uktena Necklace (WTA) ** Wendigo Necklace (WTA) ** Brujah T-Shirt L (VTM) ** Brujah T-Shirt XL (VTM) ** Brujah T-Shirt XXL (VTM) ** Sunglasses After Dark (Borealis) ** Sailing to Utopia * May 1: Books released: ** Grand Klaive (WTA) June * Books released: ** Aberrant: Fear and Loathing (Aberrant) ** Hunter Book: Innocent (HTR) ** The Order of Reason (MTSC) ** Technocracy Assembled 2 (MTAs) ** Vampire Diary (VTM) ** * June 12: Books released: ** ** Croatan Song (WTA) ** Catalog Q1-Q2 2000 (WW) ** Aberrant: The Directive (Aberrant) * June 26: Books released: ** Half-Damned: Dhampyri (KOTE) ** Dead Magic (MTA) ** Mind's Eye Theatre: The Sabbat Guide (cMET/VTM) ** Mind's Eye Theatre Journal 6 (cMET) ** Ventrue Letterhead (VTM) ** Assamite Letterhead (VTM) ** Setite Letterhead (VTM) ** Tzimisce Letterhead (VTM) ** Lasombra Letterhead (VTM) ** Giovanni Letterhead (VTM) ** Ravnos Letterhead (VTM) ** Succubus Club Music CD (VTM) ** Clan Novel 11: Brujah (VTM fiction) July * Books released: ** Camarilla Chess Set Pieces (VTM) ** Sabbat Chess Set Pieces (VTM) * July 10: Books released: ** ** Swashbucklers Handbook (MTSC) ** Night Edition Q3 2000 (White Wolf) ** Aberrant: Elites (Aberrant) * July 24: Books released: ** The Ashen Thief (VTDA) ** Blood Treachery (MTA and VTM) ** Hunter Book: Judge (HTR) ** Clan Novel 12: Tremere (VTM fiction) ** Predator & Prey: Vampire (HTR and VTM fiction) ** Kane of Old Mars (Borealis Legends) August * Books released: ** Clan Novel 13: Nosferatu (VTM fiction) ** Vampire Clan Tattoos (VTM merchandise) ** Mind's Eye Theatre Journal 7 (cMET) * August 7: Books released: ** (VTM) ** A World of Rage (WTA) ** Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com (Aberrant) September * Books released: ** Witches and Pagans (MTSC) ** Vampire: The Masquerade Flask (VTM) ** Mind's Eye Theatre Journal 7 (cMET) ** Hunter: Apocrypha (HTR) ** Werewolf Tribe Tattoos (WTA) ** Book of Nod (deluxe) (VTM) * September 13: White Wolf issues a press release announcing their entry into the d20 market. The release mentions Sword & Sorcery Studios and Necromancer Games, but initially intimates that SSS is a separate company rather than a division of White Wolf itself. * September 18: Books released: ** Wind From the East (VTDA and KOTE) ** Truth Until Paradox Second Edition (MTA fiction) ** Swords Against Deviltry (Borealis Legends) October * Books released: ** Clanbook: Ventrue (VTM) ** Akashic Brotherhood Tattoos (MTA) ** Celestial Chorus Tattoos (MTA) ** Cult of Ecstasy Tattoos (MTA) ** Dreamspeakers Tattoos (MTA) ** Euthanatos Tattoos (MTA) ** Order of Hermes Tattoos (MTA) ** Sons of Ether Tattoos (MTA) ** Verbena Tattoos (MTA) ** Virtual Adept Tattoos (MTA) ** Hollow Ones Tattoos (MTA) ** Vampire Candle (VTM) ** Werewolf Candle (WTA) ** Mage Candle (MTA) ** Clan Novel Anthology (VTM fiction) ** Predator & Prey: Judge (HTR fiction) ** The Darkest Heart (Borealis Legends) * October 2: Books released: ** Dragons of the East (MTA) ** Kithbook: Redcaps (CTD) ** Aberrant Worldwide: Phase II (Aberrant) * October 6: Books released: ** Creature Collection (Scarred Lands) ** Creature Collection Standee (Scarred Lands) * October 16: Books released: ** Sorcerer Revised (MTA) ** Clan Nosferatu T-Shirt L (VTM) ** Clan Nosferatu T-Shirt XL (VTM) ** Clan Nosferatu T-Shirt XXL (VTM) ** Night Edition Q4 2000 (WW) ** Hunter Book: Martyr (HTR) ** Aberrant: Church of Michael Archangel (Aberrant) ** Clan Novel 13: Nosferatu (VTM) * October 20: According to the "Editors' Mafia Special Thanks" in Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood, Kraig Blackwelder dies in a hail of bullets as he leaves the Watershed. "Please send no flowers; we prefer to think that he's just on the lam." * October 30: Books released: ** ** VTES Sabbat War Playmat Poster Promo (VTES) ** VTES Sabbat War Starter Deck Display (VTES) ** VTES Sabbat War Booster Pack Display (VTES) ** Sabbat War Tzimisce Starter Deck (VTES) ** Sabbat War Lasombra Starter Deck (VTES) ** Sabbat War Ventrue antitribu Starter Deck (VTES) ** Sabbat War Brujah antitribu Deck (VTES) ** Laws of the Wild: Changing Breeds 1 (cMET/WTA) ** Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Promo (WTA) ** Dancers at the End of Time (Borealis Legends) November * Books released: ** Brujah Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Gangrel Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Malkavian Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Nosferatu Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Toreador Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Tremere Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Ventrue Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Lasombra Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Tzimisce Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Assamite Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Setites Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Giovanni Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Ravnos Clan Stickers (VTM) ** Vampire Revised CD-ROM (VTM) ** Vampire: The Masquerade Sweatshirt L (VTM) ** Vampire: The Masquerade Sweatshirt XL (VTM) ** Vampire: The Masquerade Sweatshirt XXL (VTM) ** When Will You Rage Second Edition (WTA fiction) ** Aberrant Players Guide (Aberrant) ** 2001 Catalog Q1-Q2 (WW) December * Books released: ** House of Tremere (VTDA) ** Art of Mage: The Ascension (MTA) ** Mind's Eye Theatre Journal 8 (cMET) ** Black Furies Stickers (WTA) ** Bone Gnawers Stickers (WTA) ** Children of Gaia Stickers (WTA) ** Fianna Stickers (WTA) ** Get of Fenris Stickers (WTA) ** Glass Walkers Stickers (WTA) ** Red Talons Stickers (WTA) ** Shadow Lords Stickers (WTA) ** Silent Striders Stickers (WTA) ** Silver Fangs Stickers (WTA) ** Stargazers Stickers (WTA) ** Uktena Stickers (WTA) ** Wendigo Stickers (WTA) ** Black Spiral Dancers Stickers (WTA) ** Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition T-Shirt L (WTA) ** Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition T-Shirt XL (WTA) ** Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition T-Shirt XXL (WTA) ** Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt L (MTA) ** Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt XL (MTA) ** Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt XXL (MTA) ** Book of Lost Houses (CTD) ** Hunter Book: Redeemer (HTR) ** Predator & Prey: Werewolf (HTR and WTA fiction) * December 11: Books released: ** ** Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition (limited) (WTA) ** Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition (WTA) ** Black Furies Tattoos (WTA) ** Bone Gnawers Tattoos (WTA) ** Children of Gaia Tattoos (WTA) ** Fianna Tattoos (WTA) ** Get of Fenris Tattoos (WTA) ** Glass Walkers Tattoos (WTA) ** Red Talons Tattoos (WTA) ** Shadow Lords Tattoos (WTA) ** Silent Striders Tattoos (WTA) ** Silver Fangs Tattoos (WTA) ** Stargazers Tattoos (WTA) ** Uktena Tattoos (WTA) ** Wendigo Tattoos (WTA) ** Black Spiral Dancers Tattoos (WTA) Never published * WOD Character Generator CD-ROM